The Problem with being Supernatural Beings is
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Just as the title says, the problems faced by the supernatural population. Please R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

This will probably be the last fic I'll write in the next two weeks, though I'm not sure.

**The Problem with being Supernatural Beings is...**

1. _The people who you want to see you, can't..._

Renji stood in front of a large house and smiled. Today was the day he finally declared his love, he had planned it for weeks and he was actually going through with it.

She was one of the girls in the karate team, one of the stronger ones that always came second or third or maybe fourth in the regional championships. She was petite and could send some big men running for the hills.

He walked, or floated as it were, up the stone path to the large, white front door and knocked on the door, or rather, he _tried_ to. His fist went right through.

'Okay, we'll try another way...' he thought and floated inside. 'Since she's in Kurosaki's class she should be able to see me.'

He stood outside what he assumed her room was and hoped that she was decent, or maybe he hoped she wasn't decent, whatever.

He went inside and saw her sitting at her desk and reading.

"Hi." Renji said and waited for the screaming, which never came.

"Hey." he tried again and still no answer. He stepped closer and waved his hand inches from her nose. She stood up and walked right through him, exiting through the door.

"Aw man..." Renji moaned.

2. _Things get taken easily when you're in a big group..._

"For the last time! Where is it!?" Grimmjow asked Yammy.

"I...don't...know!" Yammy replied slowly, "Ask Stark, I think his Fracción had it last."

Grimmjow pushed passed Yammy and headed to a random staircase. After a while of searching he finally found Stark dozing in a chair by a large window. Grimmjow went over to the girl sitting a few feet from him.

"Where did you put it?" he asked with a growl and she stared up at him innocently.

"I think Szayel had it last, he asked me to get it for him." Lilinette plopped back down on the ground.

"_Great_." Grimmjow grumbled and left for the dark laboratory.

"Where is it?" he asked for the third time in the passed ten minutes.

"I believe your looking for _this_." Szayel said.

"Thanks you, at last I can get to brushing my teeth." Grimmjow said, clutching his precious toothbrush.

3._ You can't be yourself if you're a Captain..._

Kenpachi shot one of the new recruits a blood thirsty look just to see him cower and continued to his quarters. He couldn't wait to relax after the long tiring day.

He stood in the room that served as his bedroom and sat on his bed for a minute before throwing a large pink robe over his clothes, not unlike that of Shunsui.

He entered his large bathroom and took out several scented candles which he lighted while he waited for the bath to fill. He reached up and snatched some bath oil from the top shelf of his cabinet and poured some in the bath.

He was running low, he'd have to get some more soon.

He undressed and lowered himself in the spacious bath and sunk down so that the water reached his nose, then he began to take the bells out of his hair.

'I need to challenge Kurosaki again soon.' he thought before he drifted to sleep.

4._ You become paranoid..._

Ishida was walking home like he had done many times before, but unlike usual he kept looking over his shoulder.

'There, was that guy with the glasses Aizen?'

'I just saw a head in a jar, or was that pickles?'

'Does that guy have a bone helmet?'

He his behind a dumpster and looked for a way out of the trap.

I wonder what happened to him on Halloween.

5._ You're bound to get lost in Seireitei one day..._

There was only one word to describe the state he was in...Okay maybe three: totally, utterly, _lost_! He had followed the direct instructions, but instead of finding the first division compound, he found...a wedding!?

He looked around for someone he knew, he was bad with faces but at least he knew who he knew.

Twenty minutes later, a cake splattered and bleeding Ichigo stumbled through the entrance of the 12th division compound.

"What happened to you?" Ukitake asked him.

"Take my advice, don't _ever_ and I mean ever, interrupt a shinigami's wedding!"

Short, I know but what the heck! Wish me luck on the exams.

Please review - _LOATIA_


End file.
